Losing Control Part II
by NiceAsPie
Summary: So it's a sequel to surprise surprise Losing Control. It would make more sense if you read that first. About 3 years after Grimmauld Place explodes we catch up with Harry and the others...a deadly game is brewing...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: Ok, so I managed to get this done sooner than expected…I blame the weather…it was 35°C in my room last night and I couldn't sleep (and, given the temperature is forecast in the 40s for the remainder of the week, you may just get more of this, if in a slightly garbled format). Forgiveness is requested for spelling and/or grammar… I just need some sleep; I think it's ok though.

Harry sighed softly, gazing out over the choppy ocean. A storm appeared to be brewing, gathering overhead were clouds the grey of… Harry tried not to think of Draco but he was never far from his thoughts, despite the fact that it had been several years since he had been seen. Harry's hand strayed to a jeans pocket, grasping the fragment of a Slytherin scarf…the only remaining evidence of his lover. He always hoped Draco was alive somewhere and happy, but doubted it. He liked to think that Draco wouldn't be happy unless it was with him. He flipped his straggly hair from his eyes – he had taken to wearing contacts after finishing up at Hogwarts – and headed toward his house; Hermione and Ron would be here soon and it wouldn't do for them to see him so mopey.

--

Finally, after several years of hard work, there had been success. They had awoken the subject and he had no independent thoughts in his head. Finally. The subjects grey eyes were glassy and stared straight ahead.

'What would you have me do?' he asked in a flat monotone.

Evil laughter rang out. Success.

'Draco Malfoy, you are to find and kill Harry Potter.' Lucius said, stepping into view.

He liked what had been done to his son; maybe he should do it to his wife as well, the insolent bitch.

'Very well Father.'

Lucius grinned; Voldemort had never gotten it right. The fool had deserved death. But with Potter out of the picture a new reign of terror could begin at Lucius' feet. The hollow shell that had once been Draco mover stiffly from the wall, its subconscious screaming at the horror of what it was supposed to do. Lucius grinned nastily. He knew the part of his son that had loved Potter was in there somewhere, you couldn't totally remove a soul from their body after all, and he hoped it was suffering, the traitor.

--

Hermione hugged Harry tightly, frowning at the extent to which his bones jutted out. She released him and looked into his eyes.

'How are things, Harry?' she asked.

'Everything's fine. How are you guys?'

'Great, mate.' Ron said, clapping Harry on the back, slightly uncomfortable.

Ron had adjusted to the fact that Harry was gay, and although their friendship had returned it wasn't the same. Harry motioned for his friends to sit whilst he made coffee.

'You're so isolated here, Harry. Aren't there plenty of populated beaches for you to live on?' Hermione asked.

'Mm, I s'pose…but it wouldn't be the same. I like it here.' Harry smiled.

'Mum sends her love. And Ginny said to tell you that she wishes you'd rejoin civilization.' Ron said.

Harry laughed softly, but it sounded hollow, missing the vital component of laughter: happiness.

'Have you…been seeing anyone lately?' Hermione asked.

'Uh, no…I…'

'Harry, you have to let him go.'

'I can't, 'Mione…I…'

Hermione touched his arm and smiled.

'Ok Harry, ok. I just worry, you know?'

Harry smiled too, and the three friends talked well into the night. Harry showed Ron and Hermione to the guest bedroom when they tired. He cleaned the kitchen and then left the house, walking barefoot in the sand. He sighed, reaching the waters edge. The water was frigid as it washed over his feet, soaking his cuffs. He stared out to the horizon, wondering, not for the first time, if he should just swim out until he was too exhausted to swim back and therefore end it all. He idly scratched the ragged scars on his wrists and thought about how far he had come. After Draco's disappearance he had gone a little mad, slashing his wrists and praying for death. Instead he had ended up in St. Mungo's for a few months so he wouldn't harm himself. The _'or others'_ was left unsaid. He had come so far…he still yearned for death so he could be with Draco, but he was learning to control things. He sat down there at the waters edge, tears welling in his eyes.

'Why'd you leave me?' he whispered into the wind.

--

Harry awoke to water flooding his mouth; the tide had turned. He sat up, coughing and spluttering. Brushing salty water from his eyes he propelled himself backward before pushing himself to his feet. He walked inside, sopping wet and shivering. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table and raised his eyebrows.

'Shit Harry…what happened?'

'I fell asleep on the beach…the tide came in. I'm going to shower.'

'Lucky you didn't drown.' Ron called as Harry left the room.

He knew Ron suspected that's what he had been trying to do, but didn't care. Let him think what he wants. Harry stepped under the scalding water of the shower, wincing as it struck his skin. His shivering ceased as he stood there, trying to clear his thoughts. He began to cry, the tears hidden in the spray from the shower.

'How can you do this to me Draco…after all this time? Why can't I forget you?' he whispered, turning the water off.

--

Hermione and Ron had returned home even more concerned about Harry than before. He shouldn't still be acting like that…but they didn't know what to do. A sharp rap on their door caused them to look up in surprise.

'Who could that be?' Hermione asked, moving to open the door.

On the other side was a ghost: Draco Malfoy. Hermione squealed a little, wrapping her arms around him.

'Oh my God, Draco! We thought you were dead.'

'Not quite.' He replied, a smirk twisting a corner of his mouth upward.

Ron came up behind Hermione, placing a protective hand on her back.

'Hey look…it's the incredible vanishing man.' He said wryly.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach.

'Would you like to come in Draco?'

'Oh…no. I think I should find Harry…'

'Of course, of course. But… I don't know how he will react. He, he thinks you're dead. And…you should know that after you…disappeared…he tried to kill himself.'

The small part of Draco that loved Harry screamed in agony when he heard that. Ron suddenly grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

'Why on earth should we let you know where to find Harry? You abandoned him for all these years and then reappear, expecting him to fall into your arms? What is wrong with you Malfoy?'

'Ron, put him down right now! I am sure there were…extenuating circumstances that prevented Draco from seeing Harry, right?' Hermione asked, trusting as always.

'Er, yes. It was becoming too dangerous for me to be around Harry. I didn't want him to be hurt.'

'See. Now put him down.'

Ron reluctantly released Draco as Hermione went inside. She quickly returned, waving a scrap of paper triumphantly.

'Here's his address; he's tucked himself away in his own little corner of the world. Please, Draco, be gentle with him…he's slightly unstable…'

Draco's lips twitched slightly.

'I would never harm him.' He said, walking away.

'Like he hasn't hurt Harry enough already. I don't think you should've given him Harry's address…something just doesn't seem right.' Ron said.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, but she too felt nervous about what she had done. Something had seemed off…

--

Draco stood before the weather-beaten shack that was apparently Harry's home. He was so close to completing his goal. He looked around at the isolation of the place. This served his means well. He saw an achingly thin person coming out of the water.

'Potter…' he hissed, his hand itching to grab his wand.

A/N: Reviews would be nice :) Lemme know how you think it works in relation to the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: Two chapters at once! *gasps* we should all be so lucky. Oh, paragraphs in italics are flashbacks from _Losing Control_.

Harry meandered slowly up the beach, shivering slightly as the water on him dried. He looked toward the house and stopped when he saw someone standing before it. His eyes roved over the pale figure and he felt his heart may stop. Could it be…? Harry almost jumped for joy and then raced toward the figure, throwing himself at it.

'Draco!' he cried happily.

Draco held himself stiffly as Harry embraced him, overcome by an urge to place a hand on Harry's back. Harry pulled away, his eyes searching Draco's face questioningly. As Draco pulled his wand out Harry began to back away.

'Draco…? What's, what's going on?'

'Crucio!' Draco cried.

Harry fell to the ground, writhing in agony, tears streaming down his face.

_…he strode across the room, pulling Harry's head back by his hair and pressing their mouths together, probing with his tongue... _

Draco shook his head, again saying 'crucio', but with much less conviction. Harry cried out again.

…_As Harry took Draco into his mouth, Draco gasped, trying to block out images of teary green eyes. Draco writhed beneath Harry's touch, eventually crying out. Harry stopped, releasing Draco and looking at him._

'_Do you want me to stop?' Harry asked again._

'_Gah! Don't tease…' Draco moaned._

_Harry mumbled 'Sorry' as he took Draco in again. Draco's back arched as he climaxed and Harry sat up, swallowing, his face flushed._

'_Was that…was that ok?' he asked._

_Draco kissed Harry tenderly._

'_Perfect.' He whispered…_

This time Draco whispered the word and Harry slipped into unconsciousness. Confused and overwhelmed, Draco gathered Harry's limp body into his arms and took him into the house. He deposited the body on the bed, tying Harry's wrists to the bed posts. He then stood and stared down at Harry, watching the ragged breaths. He frowned at Harry, seeing the bones jutting out. The visions he had had disturbed him...that couldn't be him and Potter. He knew he should kill him, quickly, but… He was confused. Whatever it was his father had done to him was creating such turmoil. Did he love this boy? Or did he want him dead? He didn't know. He thought of his instructions and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Harry. Before he had a chance to say anything Harry let out a shuddering gasp and his eyes flung open. Draco stared into those green eyes, no longer hidden by glasses, and dropped the wand, his hands shaking.

'Draco?' Harry asked softly.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' Draco cried, clutching his head.

Harry stared meekly, shivering occasionally, confused. It was a lot to take in all at once…his love was alive and trying to kill him. And yet Harry felt no fear. Draco looked at Harry again.

'You are cold.' He said.

Harry nodded; he was wearing only swimming trunks. Draco gingerly pulled a blanket over Harry and Harry smiled at him.

'Thank you…' he whispered.

'I…I don't…' Draco paused, trying to find the right words.

Something inside him was unravelling. He leant forward and undid one of Harry's wrists. Harry used the free hand to pull Draco's head toward his and kissed him tenderly. With that kiss all the work Lucius had put in to forming an obedient killing machine vanished and Draco returned, enveloped in his memories of Harry. Every touch, every taste, every sound, every smell. Draco leaned into Harry's kiss, probing with his tongue. Harry moaned, happily, as Draco's hands roamed his body. Harry twined his only free hand in Draco's hair, wishing his other hand was free. They broke apart, gasping for air.

'Oh Harry…I'm sorry…' Draco whispered, hardly daring to believe that he had almost killed him, and had fully intended to do so.

'I can't believe you came back…' Harry said headily.

'I didn't mean to leave you…I never want to leave you…'

Draco undid Harry's other wrist and pulled him close. Harry pulled off Draco's shirt, touching his muscular torso. Draco, in turn, touched Harry's frail body, sighing softly when he reached the scars on his wrists. Draco kissed them gently.

'Why?' he whispered.

'I thought you had…died. I had no desire to carry on without you.'

Draco kissed Harry passionately, knowing in that instant that someone loved him more than life itself, and that he felt the same as well. Harry felt Draco hardening and moaned, hoping that maybe, just maybe it would happen. Draco pushed the blanket away, running his hands over Harry's bare torso. Harry rolled Draco onto his back and straddled his waist; Draco gasped as Harry kissed his chest and neck. He sighed with relief as Harry undid his pants.

'It was getting crowded in there.' Harry said cheekily, taking Draco in his hands.

'Oh God.' Draco moaned as Harry stroked him.

Draco pushed Harry off and then fell on top of him, kissing him with an urgency he'd never experienced before. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw his longing mirrored there.

'Draco…' Harry moaned.

Draco tore Harry's trunks off and entered him, relishing Harry's cry as he did so.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: Temperature update: 40°C inside. Hot hot room, little tiny fan. Guess where that's going? When I'm older, I'm so going to move somewhere less…temperate. Any suggestions? In the meantime you can enjoy the speed at which I'm updating. When I return to Uni 2/3, I most likely will not be updating quite so quickly, due to assignments and what-not. Enjoy :)

Harry awoke, tired and sore, but happy, happier than he had ever been. Draco rolled over, snoring slightly in his sleep. Harry kissed the tip of his nose and Draco smiled, opening his eyes.

'Did we…really do that?' Draco asked.

'Yes…finally…I'm so glad-'

Draco silenced Harry with a kiss, feeling himself beginning to harden once more. Harry moaned softly, pulling his head back, Draco's bottom lip clenched in his teeth. Draco ground their hips together, nibbling Harry's ear. Harry gasped as Draco's mouth moved down his body.

'Oh…Draco…' Harry moaned as Draco took him in his mouth.

Both boys froze as they heard the loud _crack_ of apparition followed by a knocking on the front door.

'Harry? Are you home? It's Hermione…I may have done something, well, uncharacteristically stupid. If you're there, let me in. Harry?'

Harry held his breath, Draco's lips still locked around his swollen member. They heard footsteps in the hall and Harry swore; the front door wasn't locked. Draco sat up slowly, both boys staring at the bedroom door.

'M'ione…I'll be out in a minute. Make yourself some coffee.'

'Harry? Oh…ok. But hurry…I really need to talk to you.'

'Yup…see you in a minute.'

They listened to Hermione's receding footsteps and Draco returned to what he had started, eliciting soft moans and gasps from Harry. When it was over Harry kissed Draco headily and, slipping into a pair of jeans, left the room. He entered the kitchen and the concern in Hermione's eyes was replaced with amusement.

'So he's here then.' She said.

Harry raised his eyebrows and spread his hands in a gesture of innocence.

'Harry…you've got a hickey on your neck.'

Harry blushed and covered it with his hand.

'Draco…you can come out. She knows you're here.'

Draco appeared in the doorway, clad only in his pants, the tips of his ears red. Harry slung an arm around Draco's waist and smiled happily. Hermione smiled too, happy to finally see Harry happy. Convinced she hadn't done anything stupid she stood up.

'Well…I'll leave you two to it then.'

She kissed them on the cheek and with another _crack_ was gone. Harry turned into Draco, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing the side of his neck. Draco slid his hands beneath Harry's pants, stroking his buttocks, his breathing becoming almost a sort of panting.

'Harry…' Draco gasped. 'I need to…'

He moaned and then gently pushed Harry away.

'You know, it's really hard to concentrate when you're doing that.'

Harry blushed, murmuring an apology.

'That's not to say I wasn't enjoying it…but I need to…explain why, where I have been.'

'If you don't want to…' Harry whispered.

'I need to. I, we may be in danger.'

Harry's brow furrowed but he sat at the table. Draco sat opposite him, holding his hands tightly.

'I…the explosion. Everything was all green and I couldn't find you. It was, they were some of my father's lackeys, sent to collect me for him. He…he…' Draco's voice hitched and he found he had trouble continuing.

Harry moved to the chair next to Draco and leant against him.

'Don't force yourself Draco.' Harry whispered, his breath tickling Draco's ear.

Draco smiled at him, brushing his hair from his face.

'My father wanted me to kill you, Harry. He…tortured me. Did different things so I would forget you and everything you meant to me. I was like a malleable piece of clay, ready to do his every whim. He told me to find you and kill you. And, Merlin forgive me, I was going to do it too. I was going to kill you.'

Here Draco broke down, the tears flowing freely as his entire body trembled. Harry stood up and Draco pulled him close, pressing his face to his stomach. Harry felt the dampness of tears against his bare skin.

'Draco, Draco, don't cry so…please stop crying.' Harry whispered, stroking Draco's head.

Harry slid down in Draco's grasp til he was on his knees on the floor, their foreheads pressed together as Draco leant toward him. Harry smiled as he wiped the tears as fast as they fell.

'Draco…I…I want you to stop crying because…I…I love you.' Harry whispered so softly Draco barely heard him.

Draco did stop crying, however, and looked deep into Harry's eyes, searching for the joke. Finding no indication of one he pressed his mouth to Harry's, mumbling 'I love you too.' Draco eventually pilled back from the kiss, breathing heavily.

'We have to think of what to do next.' He whispered.

Harry nodded, already formulating a plan. He stood up and, going over to a drawer, pulled out a knife. Draco leapt up, eyes wide.

'What are you doing?' he cried.

'Hmm? Oh…you're supposed to kill me, right?'

Draco nodded, an eye on the knife, not liking where this was going.

'Well, we'll just have to fake my death.'

'What?'

'It's simple. You get dressed. We'll smash my glasses, I have an old pair, you can take them. I'll cut myself somewhere, make it bleed. We'll smear it on you. I know the head of one of the papers…Seamus Finnigan…he'll help.'

'This…what will you have to do to get Seamus to help?'

Harry flushed and Draco knew.

'I don't want you to.' Draco said bluntly.

'I know…but…what else can we do?' Harry asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

Draco pulled Harry into him tightly, breathing deeply the scent of him.

'How do you know Seamus is gay?' Draco asked softly.

'I… I… Hermione…'

'You…?'

'She thought it would be a good idea. And…Seamus is sweet and gentle, but…'

'But…?'

'But he's not you.'

'Alright…alright. We'll do this. I'll return to my father and then try to escape. If he thinks you're dead…'

Harry touched Draco's hips gently, teasing his fingers beneath his waistband. Draco gasped and lay Harry down on the floor, taking him for what he knew would most likely be the last time. The plan may work, but he doubted he could escape his father. It broke his heart to think that, but he knew it was true. And, maybe, Harry did too. When they were done Draco kissed Harry tenderly and went to dress. Harry followed slowly, holding the knife tightly, dreading what he had to do. He stepped in front of a fully dressed Draco, pulling the knife across his wrist, across so he wouldn't bleed out. The blood flowed and Draco's face paled as Harry smeared it onto him. He felt ill…this was wrong. When Harry had determined Draco to be sufficiently splattered he smeared some on himself. He then traipsed back into the kitchen, knocking chairs over and positioning himself face down on the floor. Draco shuddered as Harry was lying in the same place they had only just made love.

'Quickly now, take a photo.' Harry said, indicating a camera sitting on the bench.

Draco sighed and took the photo, still feeling unwell. He then quickly wrapped Harry's wrist with gauze, kissing the bandages. Harry kissed Draco tenderly, then pushed him away.

'Off you go now. Remember, I'm dead.'

'I…I love you Harry. Never forget that.'

'I love you too.'

Harry's heart broke a little as Draco walked out the door. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever see him again. But for now he needed to shower and then see Seamus.

A/N: Well, there you go. I'm nearing the end of this, I think. I'm running out of ideas, but have enough to finish it, rest assured. Review me! :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: Almost at the end now…enjoy this chapter. Jeez it's hot… :(

'Harry come in, what a pleasant surprise.' Seamus said, ushering Harry into his office.

'Hey Seamus. How have you been?'

'Alright, yeah. Everything is going well. You?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Listen…I need a favour.'

Seamus' eyes narrowed. Harry smiled in what he hoped was a seductive manner and stepped over to Seamus, his hand brushing his groin. Seamus grinned, knowing it was wrong to get Harry to do this every time he needed something, but he wanted Harry so much. And besides, Harry didn't seem to mind all that much, Seamus thought, groaning as Harry took him in his mouth. When it was over Harry handed Seamus the photo.

'I'm dead, Seamus. It's important that everyone knows this…for my safety and…others.'

'You want me to publish a story claiming you are dead?'

'Mmhmm…please Seamus.' Harry pleaded.

Seamus nodded.

'If it's that important…'

'A matter of life or death. I wouldn't ask you otherwise.'

'Ok, Harry, ok.'

'Thanks.'

Harry kissed Seamus gently.

'Thanks.' He whispered again before leaving the office.

Seamus groaned, resting his head on his hands. What had he gotten himself into this time?

--

'Your mission is complete?' Lucius asked.

'Yes father. Harry Potter is dead.' Draco replied, wondering at how he managed to say that without giving anything away.

Lucius took in his blood-spattered son, shattered glasses held on an extended palm, and nodded.

'Lock him up,' he said to one of his cronies. 'We shall see if he has completed his task in the morning. A death such as this will make the news.'

Draco didn't fight as he was dragged off, controlling himself so his father would think he was as obedient as ever. He was thrown into a cell and locked in. He sighed, suddenly very weary, and drifted into a restless sleep, plagued by nightmares.

--

It had been weeks since Harry had been declared dead, and he was still living at Ron and Hermione's, his house overtaken by a mix of investigators, journalists and mourners. His anxiety grew as each day passed with no contact from Draco. He hadn't slept in days and his appetite had waned. Food was unpalatable, his bed uncomfortable. He feared he wouldn't sleep again unless it was in Draco's arms. A tapping on the window startled him out of his pacing and he saw an unfamiliar owl waiting to be let in. He took the note from it and hurriedly opened it, gasping in dismay to find a bunch of gibberish. He almost cried…almost, and then realized it was another language. He rushed out and thrust the paper at Hermione.

'What does it say M'ione? Please tell me you can read it.'

'Of course Harry, it's only Latin. It's from Draco, isn't it?'

'I hope so…please, what does it say?'

Hermione studied the note for a few moments before reading it aloud.

'My love. This is the only correspondence I can send. Sorry for the Latin, my father cannot understand…I'm sure Hermione will. The plan worked; he is sure you are dead. You are safe. As for me…I am sure I'll be dead before the weeks out, whether by his hand or my own I do not know. Remember always that I loved you more than my own life…I shall die to protect you. My only regret is that I will not hold you again. Mourn me not love. I die happy.'

Hermione looked at Harry's pale face, tears glimmering in her eyes.

'No…' he whispered.

'Harry…there's nothing you can do.' Hermione said softly.

'There is. I can go to Malfoy Manor and save him.'

'Harry…are you mad?' Hermione asked.

'He's not mad, M'ione,' Ron whispered, his voice full of understanding. 'He's in love. If you were in trouble I'd do anything I could to save you. That's what Harry's doing. And I think we should help him.'

Harry smiled gratefully at Ron, surprised that he understood so well. Hermione's mouth moved a little like a goldfish and then set in determination.

'What would you have us do?' she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: This is the final chapter :p I grow tired of plot lines and have decided that (other than finishing off my LOTR fic) I will write one-shots for a while. Thanks for reading and reviewing (wait…very few reviews…:p) Enjoy the finale!

Harry crouched on the hill behind Malfoy Manor hoping his plan would work. He felt like he couldn't live without Draco. He knew that hidden all around him were his friends, many of whom he knew he had taken for granted. If they survived this he wouldn't do it again. His heart pounded as he crept across the grounds to the secret entrance he knew was there somewhere. Upon finding it he slipped in and found himself inside the large house. He could hear Lucius' voice and was nearly overcome with fear, but his love for Draco proved stronger and he wandered the castle, searching for the dungeon entrance Dobby had described. He found it and entered, hearing soft groans that he knew to be Draco. He hoped his friends had made it to their positions as he slunk down the stairs. Before him in a large cage was the battered body of Draco.

'Oh Draco…' Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes widened in shock to see his lover creeping toward him. He thought at first he was hallucinating but as Harry picked the lock and entered the cell he knew it to be true. Tears brimmed his eyes as he clung to Harry. Suddenly it sounded as though all hell had broken loose upstairs.

'We have to go.' Harry whispered, pulling Draco up.

As they began to head up the steps someone hurtled down toward them: Lucius.

'You!' he snarled at Harry, pointing his wand at him.

Before anyone could react a flash appeared from the tip of Lucius' wand and Harry crumpled on the floor. Draco screamed and flung himself at his father, knocking him to the ground. Lucius' head hit the last step with a sickening _crunch_ but Draco wrapped his hands around Lucius' neck and throttled him, beating h is head into the step over and over. When his anger had faded Lucius was no more than a bloody pulp. Draco then rushed to Harry, gathering him in his arms. There was no breath, no heartbeat. What had his father done? Draco was sure it hadn't been Ava Kedavra…it couldn't have been. Then what? Draco raced through his home, crying hysterically.

'Breathe Harry…breathe!' he cried, rushing into the courtyard.

He placed Harry on the grass. Still nothing. Draco ran his hands through his hair and it was then he noticed the others. Some were injured but nothing serious…nothing like Harry.

'Oh God Harry, breathe. You have to…' Draco moaned.

Hermione came up behind him and he turned to her, his eyes wild.

'Hermione…that…muggle thing to make people breathe. Can you do it?'

Hermione nodded silently, dropping to her knees beside Draco. Surely it was useless now. Nevertheless she began compressions.

'When I say to, hold his nose shut and breathe into his mouth… Ok, now.'

Draco did as she said but still there was nothing. Silence filled the courtyard, broken only by Hermione's counting and Draco's inane babbling. Finally Hermione stopped.

'He's gone Draco.' She said softly, beginning to cry.

'No! Nonononono! He can't be! He just has to take one breath! Just one Harry, please?'

Draco leant his head on Harry's chest, sobbing violently. It wasn't fair. An awkwardness settled over the group; Draco's pain was so raw they felt overwhelmed. No one had ever seen him like this.

'Harry…please…I love you…just breathe…' Draco whispered.

Suddenly he felt Harry's chest rise and fall beneath his head and looked up in surprise. Harry's eyelids fluttered then opened, revealing the green eyes Draco loved so much.

'Draco…?' Harry whispered.

Draco touched Harry's face, not believing what he was seeing. He kissed Harry gently.

'Harry…' he whispered.

'We're free…'

'Yes,' Draco said, gathering Harry in his arms, 'We are.'

A/N: Sappy I know. So sue me! :p If you liked this, check out my other fics!


End file.
